Adverse Reaction
by Xandranda
Summary: the usual. Gandalf casts spell, girl dragged into middle earth, legolas, Aragorn and Gimli are.... oh. dear.


Before I start I think you should meet our main character, Natasha, she's 19, nearly 20. blonde hair just past her shoulders and for some reason or another she has dyed the tips purple, strange girl. She had grey eyes that are sometimes green or blue, she's pale, doesn't tan much no matter what she does and is actually quite muscled. She has a nice body, a waist, hips, nice sized boobs, average bum and very long legs though she thinks her thighs are too big. She's about 5'10", 5'11" and weighs about 10 stone, she puts it down to height and unseen muscle. She plays guitar, like skating (not boards), likes books, films, anime and has a very over active imagination, she hates Mexican food, being treated like an idiot or people being sexist. Her favourite word is Funky and she uses Random a lot too, she is smart just acts dumb so people don't expect too much and she can surprise them. Her hobbies include extreme sports like climbing, kayaking and sailing, her current job is a stunt woman, has been since she was nearly 16. Due to this fact she knows how to fight, drive just about everything and can fall correctly without breaking anything. Well, that is Natasha, and by the way, it is possible to be a stunt woman at 16, takes a lot of training etc but it can be done. Anyway, this Is a lord of the rings fic, I'll give you the basic outline. Natasha goofs a stunt and wakes up in Middle Earth, bumping into the lotr cast, their personality transplants are very obvious, Gandalf is the only one sort of himself, if confused. It's up to Natasha to try to get them back to normal by reversing Gandalf's oozy of a spell, one more problem, Natasha also has to make sure everything in Tokens master pieces happens accordingly. Some days people just shouldn't get out of bed,  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"hey! You've reached Natasha's answer machine, if you want me to get back to you then leave a message after the blip, if you want someone else to get back to you, hang up and try dialling the right number!" BLIP, BLIP, BLIIIIIIIPPPPP. "Tash! Get up!" yelled the male voice on the machine, 'I'm here! I'm here!' she grabbed the handset and put it to her ear, holding the towel around her with one hand, "where are you?" 'I woke up late and I just got out of the shower! I'll be there within the half hour. Got to go. Bye!' she put the phone down before he could complain, after running around the apartment for a frantic ten minutes locating her underwear, jeans, shirt, socks and one trainer she jammed two more pairs of jeans, a couple of changes of underwear and around four shirts into a bag with her makeup, a brush, shampoo and some socks, finding her other trainer on top of her stereo, ramming it on her foot as well and walking out of the door only to walk back in after closing it to get her crash helmet. Finding that the elevator was once again, broken she ran down the stairs, swinging round the u-bends, over taking two or three people on the way down she jogged over to her bike and started the engine, wheeling it over to the door which refused to open when she pushed the button. Groaning she pushed the bike nearer to the door and went to it, putting the rucksack over both shoulders, grabbed the bottom of the old fold up double door and pulled, it rattled upwards, she watched as it hit the top, only then did she look out into the drive that connected to the street.  
Something was prodding her in the side, her mind woke and slowly her body followed, she mentally checked over herself, nothing broken, nothing seriously hurting, bruising?... defiantly. She was poked again, 'leave her alone. She'll wake up in her own time.' She was poked again, instinctively she reached out, grabbed the poking device and sat up, only to find her hand bleeding. 'okay. Ow.' She said clenching her fist. She looked around, nothing, she was in a forest, there was grass, trees, leaves, one very funny looking rock. do rocks have white beards? She stood up and walked over to the rock, only to have it stand up to greet her, 'oh. Um. Hi. Ooooooohhh. Gandalf?' 'yes?' 'why am I here?' 'I believe that a spell I cast has gone awry,' 'I think it's safer to say that you've fucked up big time.' 'indeed we do seem to have ourselves a problem.' 'well, send me home and that's your problem gone.' 'it is a little more complicated than just sending you home..' 'you can't send her home! Oh the poor lass! Dragged into this day and age! Oh the poor lass.' A sobbing cry rose from behind her, she turned and put a hand over her mouth to stop the laughing fit that clawed at her throat, Gimli, the dwarf, the proud, aggressive, unsentimental dwarf was bawling his eyes out into an already soaked shoulder of a surprised and rather fearful looking Legolas. The poor elf could barely keep himself sitting upright. 'ah, Legolas, you have awakened. Where is Aragorn.' Muttered the old wizard, she felt another poke in her side, she turned quickly to catch a glimpse of a grey and green clad figure dive behind Gandalf's large frame, the scream that had accompanied it only made the elf and dwarf cry out in fright and cling to each other like limpets, the dwarf once again letting rivers flow over his cheeks. 'was that Aragorn?' she asked looking up at the wizard who nodded, Aragorn peered out from behind the grey cloak and, giving her a wide birth, went to join the elf in trying to calm the dwarf, she noticed that in his dash to safety behind the wizard he had dropped his sword, which he had been using to poke her with. She let out a sigh. 'as you see, you are not the only problem.' 'obviously. They're.' she took a few steps towards the three, the elf stood protectively, his knees shaking, 'they're. they're' she took another step, 'I'll, I'll..I'll, I'll poke you!' stuttered the elf, pulling out his knifes and expertly dropping them onto the grass, 'pathetic.' She finished dryly cocking her head to one side as the elf moved to sit with his back to Aragorn's, looking dejected, 'is it reversible?' 'I pray that it is.' 'you don't know?' 'I am sure it is, the spell appears to have made them, I can't quite explain it.' 'I can. They're wimps. 


End file.
